Sakura Uchiha
by Oniaon
Summary: Bad title. Anyways this is how Sakura would be like if she went through what happened to Sasuke instead of him! If you don't understand my bad explaining R&R!
1. Prologue

**A/N**

**I am making a re-write of this story. And HOPEFULLY it will be better! No flamers please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sakura or Sasuke. Or Kakashi or Iruka or…etc**

_**Prologue**_

_I drummed my fingers on my desk impatiently. Why was the last lesson of school the longest? Why couldn't we just end here and now? I needed to study medical Jutsu! I already knew about the first Hokage and the second and about the Kyuubi! I read it years ago! I shouldn't be wasting my precious time here! _

"_Class dismissed!" the sensei said shutting her book._

_I stood up quickly gathered my stuff and dashed down the hall. Bookshop here I come! _

"_Sakura! Wait up!"_

_I stopped running and turned around to see Ino running up to me. When she caught up she put her hands n her knees and gasped for breath._

"_Sakura…where did…you learn…to…run…like that?" she managed to say._

_I stuck my tongue out and giggled._

"_Not telling," I sang. She pouted, but then smiled. _

_We walked down the streets of Konoha towards the big Bookshop. Ino kept talking about how boring school was and how cute Sasuke was and so on…I just nodded and gasped at appropriate moments and pretended to be listening when all I could think about was the book I wanted. When we finally reached the Bookshop Ino decided she wanted to help in the flower shop and ran home. I waved goodbye before entering the Bookshop. A smell of old books filled my nose as I stepped in to hear the usual tingling bell above the door. Ms Nyoko smiled as she saw who entered._

"_Why hello dear! Are you here to purchase the book you ordered? Hold on a sec, I'll go get it."_

_I smiled and said a 'thank you' to Ms Nyoko and sat down on one of the comfy reading chairs as she got the book. I started humming to pass the time a bit. I didn't hum anything in particular just something I made up. Ms Nyoko came back holding a big parcel. Presumably the book. She handed the book to me and I handed her the money. _

_She waved goodbye as I left the Bookshop. And I skipped home to the Haruno House. People filled the streets I was skipping on, Some were shopping, going to see movies or just meeting up with each other. I passed the park and saw some boys from my class. Naruto was trying to catch Kiba, while Chouji was sitting on the swings eating a bag of chips. Sasuke and Shikamaru were watching the sunset and-_

_Wait sunset!?! I'm late getting home! Mom will scold me for sure! I began running at full speed towards my house. I wasn't far just another block and I would be home. I saw a bit of the gate almost there. I slowed down a bit to catch my breath. The sun was gone now and it was dark. I opened the gates and dashed inside to our house. I burst through door and shouted 'I'm home!' _

_I closed the door and took off my shoes. I hung my jacket on the hook just next to the door. I grabbed the book and went into the kitchen were I presumed Mother would be since I hadn't heard her come to the door. I walked inside but I didn't see anyone or anything, just a huge mess. Pots and pans everywhere mostly dented, the fridge door hung loosely, food was splattered everywhere, on walls, floor and ceiling. Cabinets doors were thrown on the floor, mums china had crashed everywhere. Plates, glasses, knives, forks and spoon were scattered, everything in this room was a huge mess. I looked around for blood, I sighed in relief when I didn't see any. I stepped carefully out of the room and into the living room. This place was no better, it was worse. All our servants and maids and my nanny's were in a pile on the floor. My stomach knotted at the sight of it. My face went ghostly pale. All of them with a look of pain on their faces, all dead. My knees were weak, but I had to stand, I had to find mum and dad no matter what._

_I ran out of the living room and up the stairs. The walls were splattered with blood, vases had been knocked over. Paintings were ripped apart. __My eyes were getting blurry as I raced to Mother and Father's bedroom. I saw their door, it was the only thing that looked like it should in this house. I seemed so slow to get there, I wanted to run faster but my legs were getting heavy and weak. Horrible pictures and thoughts began filling my head. I tried to ignore them but they seemed so real. Sweat trickled down my fragile skin. My limbs were tired but I wouldn't let them rest. I had to get to the door. I was at arms reach of the door when I stopped. _

_I didn't stop because I was __tired; I stopped because I heard breathing, from inside, heavy breathing sort of hoarse. Whoever had done this was inside that room. My breath hitched in my throat. My tears stopped falling. My heart skipped a beat. My entire body shook, from head to toe. I tried raising my hand to open the door but it wouldn't budge. _

'_Move!' I shouted in my head. 'Move, move, just do something!'_

_And I did. I grabbed the door handle and flung open the door. There lay both my parents on the ground, their entire chest's were covered in blood, eyes open in shock and pain. My eyes darted from father to mother. Then back again. I fell, fell to my knees, then onto my hands. My hair, my lovely pink hair covered my face as I puked up my guts. _

'_Pull yourself together,' I yelled inside my head. 'Don't show emotions infrount of the enemy.'_

_I gulped before standing back up on my knees. My eyes remained on the floor. I didn't look back up at my parents, how could I? But the enemy, I had to remember the enemies face, so the ANBU could kill him. I look up at his face. Into his eyes. They were dark, emotionless, and blank. He didn't care that he'd killed over at least a hundred people, no not killed murdered. His face was covered with an ANBU mask. My eyes were filled with horror. How could anyone do this? I fell down on my back. He stared at me. I was shaking again, tears fell and made a puddle. I heard his footsteps walk towards me. Was he going to kill me to? End my misery? _

_He walked up to me and stared down on me. _

"_Pathetic," was all he said before leaving. _

_**A/N**_

_**OOOOOOHhhhhhhhhhh! Who could it be?? Ofcourse I have no idea yet, but I'm thinking of three people so far. Please Review!!!!!! I will try and get the next chapter up this week!**_




	2. Chapter 1: Facing the Truth is hard

**A/N**

**I am ultra sorry for not uploading soon enough! But here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto, not yet. But one glorious day I will rule the world!**

_**Chapter 1**_

I woke up panting and gasping for breath. I felt the sweat trickle down my hot forehead. My eyes were focusing on my legs tangled in white sheets. White sheets? Mine were pink, a beautiful light pink. Like cherry blossoms. Just like my hair. I raised my head and instead of seeing my peachy colored walls I saw white walls, white floor, and white window frame with white curtains. The sun shone through the open window onto the floor. I saw the shadow of a tree, probably from outside. I looked on the table next to me and saw flowers and cards. Mostly from Ino. I tried to smile, but my mouth only managed to twitch slightly. Muffled voices could be heard from outside, so I went closer to the door to hear better. No improvement, so I pressed my ear to the door. It was strangely cold. I could only make out bits of the conversation; it was a conversation between females.

"Haruno clan…all dead…one survivor…little girl…" Was all I could make out of it. I turned the door knob and opened the door a crack.

"That's so sad! The entire Haruno clan has been disposed of? Well apart from the little girl, what was her name? Sakura? Poor kid, this is going to be tough on her when she wakes up," said a nurse with chestnut hair in a tight bun. The other one pushed her glasses up and nodded. Her black hair came loose from her bun and she began putting it up again. While they were busy I opened the door wider and ran for it. They didn't seem to notice me because I didn't hear shouts of come back. As I ran down the white halls of Konoha Hospital I came across a nurse who was pushing a cart full of medicine. She saw me and must have realized who I was because she tried to stop me. I tried to dodge around her but she caught my wrist. I started screaming.

"NO!" I screamed. "NO! LET ME GO!" Tears were threatening to fall. I managed to yank my wrist free and began running again. She shouted after me to stop. By now tears really were falling. I heard footsteps closing in on me. It was a males footsteps. I would never make it to the exit in time, not with him chasing after me. Only one last option left then. Window. I stopped and flung open a window. I was only on the second floor, so it should be a pretty easy jump. I grabbed onto the ledge and flung my self out. I braced for the impact and a jolt was sent through my body once my feet touched the ground. I cursed loudly, but now wasn't the time to practice landing from tall buildings. I got up and began running again. Or more of a limp/run. Were I was going wasn't far, in fact it was quiet near. I heard whoever was chasing me jump from the window. He landed perfectly then started running again. Damnit I was being chased by a ninja! I had to run faster.

My chest was burning, my heart was pounding in my ears, and tears were falling down like waterfalls. I couldn't take much more of this, but I have to, I have to see if it's true. I lifted my head and saw it right in front of me. I half smiled. I grabbed on to the metal fence, a beautiful gothic fence, something you see in fairytales, and flung it open. I ran through rows and rows of tombstones. Akimichi, Aburame almost there. Haruno! I scanned the tombstones. No mom and no dad. I ran, through the rows searching for their names. Praying to god that I wouldn't see them. But then I stopped, I caught sight of the one thing I didn't want to see.

_Haruno Aiko_

_Haruno Haru_

No.

I fell onto my knees in front of the graves. My eyes were wide, I couldn't move anything, my mouth was opening and closing like a fish. Everything and everyone, even the ninja chasing me seemed oblivious to me. I heard his footsteps end behind me. He was breathing heavily. But I wasn't breathing. My breath was hitched up in my throat, stuck up there. The man behind me took a deep breath and put his arm on my shoulder. He was feeling sorry for me, just like everyone else would be doing, pitying me, not really knowing the pain I was in. I clutched my chest. Why was it hurting to much? Why couldn't the pain stop, if even for a little while?

"Come on kid, lets go back," he said in a dark hoarse voice. "You can't change what's already been done."

He picked me up and carried me piggy back ride all the way back to the hospital. But I want to go back home. I couldn't see his face, but I could see his silver hair. And that's all I remembered before falling back into a nightmare.

**A/N**

**A bit short, but oh well. You can kinda guess it's Kakashi carrying her back. Stay tuned!**

**Review Pwease!**


	3. Chapter 2: My Ultimate Goal

**A/N**

**Yay another chapter of Oniaon's crazy stories! Woot! I'm only doing this because I'm bored.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, yet.**

_**Chapter 2**_

I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. Those idiots had my parents funeral when I was asleep! '_It was for your own good' _Yeah, right! They just didn't want to deal with a little crying girl. Well, too bad! I'm gonna annoy the heck out of everybody hear! That's right you stupid blonde nurses, my so called 'Nannys for the time being'. I don't want no other care taker. I'm fine being by myself. Uhh, I just want to scream. But, I can't. Not in front fo the Hokage at least.

That's right, I'm sitting in a room with the Hokage in front of me, although he seems pretty oblivious of me, since he doesn't even look up from his papers. He keeps reading them and taking a pencil out once and a while to check something. I'm becoming fidgety just watching him! I'm here to! Not just your stupid papers and work! I guess it's not worth it.

I turned my head and looked outside, there was a little blue birdperched on the window sill looking in. It stared at me for a while before flying away. I still stared out the window, until my attention was grabbed by the Hokage who cleared his throat. He stared at me with a sad expression. Oh yeah, pity the only Haruno girl why don't you, just tell me who's going to care of me so I can try to live a normal life. Normal, who am I kidding I'm anything BUT normal. I mean pink hair, green eyes, the only Haruno girl left in the entire world? Yeah, I call that normal.

"Haruno Sakura, I can understand you've been through a lot," the Third Hokage said, starting off slowly. "Now, since you no longer have any relatives left to take care of you, and we don't want to send you to an orphanage, you will be in the care of Mitarashi Anko." Just as the Thrid Hokage said her name the door flew open to reveal a young woman, probably in her twenties standing in the doorway holding a plate of dumplings.

"So, is this the little sqirt I'll be taking care of?" she asked putting a dumpling in her mouth. "Doesn't look like much, yo kid what's your name?"

"Haruno, Sakura!" I said standing up and bowing, although I'm not sure why.

"No need to polite, at least with me," she said laughing a little. "Now, you got your stuff? Good, lets o! Seeya Hokage-sama!"

I bowed and said goodbye to the Hokage before grabbing my backpack of belongings and running after Mitarashi-san. My first impressions on her? Loud, annoying, strong, short tempererd and the perfect sensei for me to become stronger! This was great! Mom, was never this great! I bit my lip. No, don't cry. Just stop thinking of them!

After a little walk through Konoha, Mitarashi-san sighed then turned to me.

"Ok, few rules. One, don't wake me up in the night unless it's important. Two, no politeness to anyone execpt elders! Three, don't call me anything formal. Four, learn to cook for yourself!"

"Why, do I need to cook for myself Mit-Anko-san?" I asked.

"Geez, kid. I already said nothing formal! You need to learn to cook, because I might not be here all the time. Anymore questions? Good, oh look we're here already! That was quick."

I looked up at the small house. It was nothing compared to mine, but it still looked pretty decent enough for a family to live in. It had brown walls and a mahogny door. Some windows here and there, not much of a front garden though. Anko fumbled in her pocket for some keys. Once she found them she flung open the door and kicked her shoes off. I stepped inside and took my shoes off as well. I looked around. It was just like an average modern household. The hallway we were standing in led to a living room with a sofa and a bookcase. Their was also a little coffe table and a comfy chair. It wasn't much of a bookcase, compared to mine back at the Haruno-No, stop thinking about the family. Anyways, the dining room was next door, but I didn't get to see anything else because Anko-san told me to follow her to my new room.

"Come on sqirt," Anko-san said. "Let me show you your room." I obediently followed. As we walked down the hall she pointed at several doors:

"That's the bathroom, that's my room, that's the stairs to the attic and that's your room!" she said stopping outside the door at the end of the hall. She openend the door for me and stepped aside to let me in. I peeped inside, it was pretty ordinary. A bed next to the window, a cupboard reight next to a mirror. A black mat covered most ot the wooden floor. I put my bag on the bed, I then openend the window. A gentle breeze filled the room and which messed up my hair a bit.

"I know, its not much, but I'm sure you can it more roomy," Anko said causing my attention to go back to her. She was leaning against the door frame arms crossed and smiling at me. I smiled back and said 'Arigato'. She seem satisfied, she told me that dinner would be at six and I could do whatever for the next two days. Once she left, I grabbed my bag and un-zipped it. I took out all of my valubles. Everything important to me was in this one bag. I took out my favorite dress that I had wrapped around my ultra special possesion. It was a katana given to me by Father, he told me that I would need it when I became a true kunoichi. I smiled at the memory. I had never used this katana before, because it was so beautiful. It had been passed down through generations. I ran my hand up and down the smooth surface of the blade. It was made by the first Haruno Akito. Like the handle for example was made out of Sakura bark, it also had the Sakura encrusted in it on the blade. I traced it with my finger. One day, I will track down the one who murdered my parents and kill him with this blade. That was my ultimate goal, for the future.

**A/N**

**Heh, this one was a bit longer then the last one, but hey I was really bored today! Review please! And I just might type more! **


	4. Chapter 3: Getting there

**A/N**

**So yeah I'm trying to update all my stories as much as I can nowadays because I figured I've been to lazy and need to do something. So here's the third chapter of Sakura Uchiha. I should probably come up with a better title…-.-'**

_**Chapter 3**_

(Major Time Skip)

I tied my hair up in a pony tail and grabbed my kunai with my left hand. With my right I grabbed my pony tail. I then swiftly cut of my long hair. Today was the day I got my team. I was hoping to get someone strong and hard working like me but judging by the people in my class, that wasn't happening anytime soon. The only person who might be close would be Sasuke. Be even he was still pathetic.

I threw my chunk of hair that I had cut off into the bin. I then turned towards the mirror and started evening out my now shoulder length hair. Anko-san was going to be mad when she see's me. She's always saying I have nice long hair, but I hate it. It's just gets in my way of training. I'm glad I cut it off, no more hair blocking my eyes from my enemies movements.

I grabbed my ninja headband and tied it around my forehead, I then stared at myself in the mirror. Just stared. It's funny how you can grow so fast when everything you loved is torn away from you.

I sighed before sheathing my katana onto my belt. I hadn't bothered bringing my katana to school until now, what was the point when I would only use it on wooden dolls? On my own training time I could use it on animals, it worried me how the sound of a sharp blade piercing flesh was satisfying to my ears, but I didn't ponder so much on it. Not like small critters mattered right?

**XxX**

I locked the door before heading to school. Konoha was as it normally was, noisy and full of life and happiness. It was peaceful to me, all this commotion just meant that Konoha was safe and that there were no life threatining enemies or monsters out there trying to kill our beloved ones.

"Sakura-chan!" Ino called out to me as she opened the door to the Yamanaka flower shop. She was dressed in her usual attire except she had her headband around her waist **(A/N Can't remember where she really has…i think it was round the waist)**.

"Hey Ino," I said smiling at her.

"Today's the big day! Oh I hope we get into the same team! It would be awful to be seperated from you for so long and-Oh! You cut your hair! Why did you do that? I liked it long! Oh well, you probably won't listen to me anyways. So as I was saying, it would be terrible if we weren't in the same team and-" I zoned Ino out as she began ranting on and on about who we should be paired and etc.

It's amazing that she managed to talk the entire walk to school without stopping. I sometimes wonder how she breathe's.

I took a seat by the window and zoned everyone out. Ino was talking to the other girls in class so she didn't mind me ignoring her. Just outside the window was a tree, not a Sakura tree, just a tree. It looked like a strong tree with it's wide heavy trunk, long thick branches and it's lushes leaves sprouting from every twig it had. I started counting the leaves, just to see if I really could.

I got to 567 when Iruka-sensei walked in with the list of teams. The class settled down as he started calling out teams.

"Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka-sensei said. Naruto jumped out of his seat when he found out Sasuke was on the same team as him. Those idiots, even if they kept challenging each other and fighting, were close.

How annoying.

Now I would have to be in the same team as two loud mouthed idiots that only got stronger to try and beat each other. Kami-sama help me.

All the other teams had gotten their sensei and gone home. But we where still here, waiting for our three hour late sensei. It looked like the last person in the team was going to be just as annoying as these two idiots.

I closed my eyes and massaged my temple with my hand. Naruto was balancing a chalk-board eraser on top of the door. As if any trained ninja would fall for that. Sasuke was smiling at Naruto laughing at his pathetically lame jokes. If these idiots think we are going to become close friends and still stay in touch when we're older, they have another thing coming. There was no way I was going to want to see Sasuke or Naruto after these next few years of training. Maybe if I was lucky I could find a strong and wise sensei to take me under there wing. Anko was strong yes, but I needed more. Like if I could learn some medic jutsu then I could heal myself and save important people and-

Baff. Thud.

The sound of the chalk-board eraser hitting the head of the silver haired (white haired?) man and hitting the floor seemed to echo through out the entire classroom.

He fell for it, he actually fell for it.

Naruto and Sasuke burst out laughing clutching their stomachs and pointing at the teacher calling him 'Baka-sensei' and etc.

"Hmm, my first impression is that I hate you all," the teacher said dusting the white dust off his head. "Meet me on the roof." And then he dissapeared.

When I stood up my chair scraped on the floor making Sasuke and Naruto look at me,

I glared back at them and made my way to the roof leaving the two idiots to

themselves. I heard them whisper that I was scary, not that I cared. They were idiots,

and idiots didn't deserve my attention.

"Now," the silver haired teacher said facing us. "How about an introduction? Tell me

your name likes, dislikes and goals."

"But sensei, wouldn't it be smarter if you did it first so we could get an idea?" Sasuke

said smiling innocently.

"Hmm, alright," he said leaning his elbows against the railing. "My name is Hatake

Kakashi. I like a few things and I dislike a few things. My goal is of no importance to

you so I don't see any need to tell you, now you go."

Naruto and Sasuke sweatdropped at his introduction while I just glared at him. Oh

well, at least I knew his name. I could now add to my list of people to avoid.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, I dislike the three minutes it takes to

make ramen and my goal for the future is to become the Hokage!"

I stared at him.

This idiot wanted to be Hokage. I wanted to burst out laughing right then and there.

There was no way in hell that this dumb, immature brat was going to survive the

Chunnin exam's let alone become Hokage. Who was he kidding?

"Hmm, next," Kakashi-sensei said clearly not interested in the least.

"Uh..m-my name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like tomato's and I dislike um…feeling useless.

My goal is to become a greater ninja then my brother is."

When Sasuke finished he flushed and stared at the ground. Yet another hopelses idiot

with a stupid dream. He wasn't going to even last until the Chunnin exams, let alone

pass it. Why was I paired with such useless failures?

"Now you," Kakashi-sensei said looking at me with a bored expression. I frowned,

not liking the idea of giving personal information away.

"My name is Haruno Sakura," I started. I paused for a bit thinking over what I should

say. " I like…nothing, I dislike idiots that waste my time and my goal is to track down

the person who…took everything I cared about, and kill him."

My last words made the atmosphere tense. Most people still knew about the massacre

of the Haruno clan. Even those that were the same age as me know it now. So it

wasn't surprising when Sasuke and Naruto both looked at the ground biting their lips

as is they felt bad for me. Idiots, it doesn't matter if I get sympathy. Nothing will bring

back my clan.

"Well now, that was interesting," Kakashi-sensei said breaking the tension.

"Tomorrow you guys are going to meet at the training grounds at 11. Oh, and don't

eat breakfast otherwise you'll puke." He then vanished into white smoke.

How annoying.

I stood up and, without saying goodbye, left and went straight home. Anko-san was

away on a mission for the next two weeks so I had the house to myself. That was

another one of the reason's I cut my hair today.

I grabbed some bread and popped it in the toaster. While I waited for my toast I took

off my katana. No breakfast tomorrow or we'll puke? Sounded like a challenge was

going to happen tomorrow.

About time.

**A/N**

**Hey….heh sorry for making Sasuke so…Un-Sasuke like. But hey! I'm just trying **

**To make a Sasuke that DIDN'T lose his family and what-not. Yeah, umm hope **

**you liked it. I promise I will try and update as soon as I can. I'm going to try to **

**write a lot during the winter break so yea…Please be patient!**


End file.
